Why Does It Always Rain On Them?
by Chris Devlin
Summary: A song-fic starring Team Rocket. Based on the classic Travis song "Why Does It Always Rain On Me?"


Why Does It Always Rain On Them

By Chris Devlin

E-Mail: [devlin1983@hotmail.com][1]

AN: For those of you out there familiar with the best Scottish band in the world (Travis) you'll recognize the song in this fic as "Why Does It Always Rain On Me" the second best song they have ever done ("Turn" is by far their best song). I felt this song accurately reflects Team Rocket's situation and thought why not steal the lyrics for a fic. This is my first song-fic so don't hold it against me if it's crap. 

Thunder and lightning filled the night sky and rain poured down, soaking the landscape beneath. Below three figures huddled underneath a tree shivered as they tried to sleep in the cold wind. "This is the last time I trust what a weather report said. I'm freezing here!" James yelled above the wind as he rolled himself into a tight ball inside his sleeping bag. The bag was flimsy and offered little protection against the harsh elements nature was throwing at them. "Oh stop ya whining will ya." Meowth said curling himself up even further. "Well at least you've got fur to help keep you warm you little cretin." James growled back at the Pokémon. Jesse sat there between the two and just sighed. "Even in this weather those two can fight." she said to herself. She looked into the sky, staring at the wondrous spectacle nature was putting on. There was something strangely calming about the rain that she couldn't put her finger on. it brought back a memory of one of her favorite songs when she was younger. It was so pertinent to their current situation in life that she couldn't help but close her eyes and sing it. As she began to sing in her beautiful voice, she felt as though she was no longer out in the storm, but where she had spent one of the best nights of her life. At a Travis concert.

I can't sleep tonight,

everybody's saying everything is alright.

Still I can't close my eyes,

I'm seeing a tunnel at the end of all these lights

Sunny days,

where have you gone?

I get the strangest feeling you belong.

Why does it always rain on me?

Is it because I lied when I was 17?

Why does it always rain on me?

Even when the sun is shining,

I can't avoid the lightning.

I can't stand myself,

I'm being held up by an invisible man.

Still life on a shelf when

I got my mind on something else 

Sunny days,

oh where have you gone?

I get the strangest feeling you belong.

Why does it always rain on me?

Is it because I lied when I was 17?

Why does it always rain on me?

Even when the sun is shining,

I can't avoid the lightning.

Oh where did the blue sky go?

Oh why is it raining so?

It's so cold.

I can't sleep tonight,

everybody's saying everything is alright.

Still I can't close my eyes,

I'm seeing a tunnel at the end of all these lights

Sunny days,

where have you gone?

I get the strangest feeling you belong.

Why does it always rain on me?

Is it because I lied when I was 17?

Why does it always rain on me?

Even when the sun is shining,

I can't avoid the lightning.

Oh where did the blue sky go?

Why is it raining so?

It's so cold

Why does it always rain on me?

Is it because I lied when I was 17?

Why does it always rain on me?

Even when the sun is shining,

I can't avoid the lightning

Why does it always rain on me?

Why does it always rain on.

Jesse opened her eyes as she finished the song. She noticed that the rain had stopped and all that remained was the damp ground and a clear night sky. Then she realized that James and Meowth were staring at her. "What?" she asked as she looked at them. "Ooh Jesse can sing!" James said. "Go on Jess, give us another one." Meowth said trying to restrain himself from laughing and not doing too good a job at it. "Listen you two morons, it was either that or listen to you both arguing. Now just shut up and lets find a proper place to sleep." she snapped as she stood up and rolled up her sleeping bag. 

Soon they were on their way again, Jesse in front pretending she wasn't with the other two who were behind her, parodying her song. She glanced back and allowed herself a smile as she noticed the two miniature rain-clouds heading for the singing duo. "Hmm. Now they'll really wonder why its always raining on them." she said and sniggered, waiting for the inevitable downpour.

   [1]: mailto:devlin1983@hotmail.com



End file.
